The present invention relates to security devices, and, in particular, to a wall-mounted alarm unit.
Today's society, particularly in primarily urban regions, is very security conscious. Security systems are present in every business facility, and most people have alarm units in their cars and their homes. Some home security systems are quite complex and expensive to install and operate. Usually, these security systems are designed to prevent entry into a building through a door or window. Unauthorized entry activates an alarm which may be audible to the intruder and/or relayed to security personnel. However, most experienced thieves are familiar with the various types of systems, their locations in the home and their operation.
Many families rely on simple door and window locks to prevent access into their homes. This approach is often felt to be a cost-effective method of securing their homes. However, again, most thieves can usually readily bypass these devices because they are usually predictably positioned at the doors and windows and have no redundant or backup alarms.